Saranghae, Baekhyunnie ( Chanbaek )
by bells5858
Summary: " Baekhyunnie, bangun sayang.. ayo bangun sayang.. jangan memejamkan mata seperti itu.. jangan membuatku takut.. bangun sayang.. aku mohoon.." Pinta chanyeol sambil terus mengusap wajah baekhyun, namun jantung baekhyun sama sekali tak bereaksi. " Saranghae.. baekhyunnie.. cintaku, kekasihku.. ku mohon bukalah matamu.."-Park chanyeol ( Chanbaek )


Du bist mir nahe,

auch wenn Ich Dich nicht sehe.

Du bist bei mir,

auch wenn Du ganz wonders bist.

Du bist in meinem Herzen,

in meiner seele,

in meinem leben,

immer.

Kau ada di dekat **ku**

Kau ada di dekatku,

meskipun saat aku tidak melihatmu.

Kau berada bersama denganku, meskipun saat kau sedang jauh disana.

Kau tinggal di hatiku,

di jiwaku,

dalam hidupku

selalu.

" Ia mencintaimu park chanyeol.. hanya itu yang ia tahu.. dan sekarang kau mencampakannya seperti barang tak berguna.." Yoora berteriak dihadapan adik semata wayangnya itu.

" Tapi bukan baekhyun yang aku cinta noona.. bukan baekhyun.." chanyeol membalas kata kata yoora dengan ketus.

" Lalu siapa ?? Si sombong Kim nara ??."

" Nee.. noona.. aku mencintainya dengan segenap hatiku.. ia yang menyelamatkan nyawaku.. ia rela memberikan matanya agar aku bisa melihat.."

Yoora dibuat kaget bukan kepalang.

" Siapa yang mengatakan itu hah?? Nara yang mengatakan itu padamu?? kalau ia buta karena memberikan matanya padamu park chanyeol..??!!" chanyeol terdiam, ia tahu kalau kakaknya itu amat marah sekali ketika chanyeol mengusir baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya hanya karena membentak nara.

" Kau bodoh park chanyeol.. kau tahu itu.. bodoh !!!" Yoora mengambil mantelnya dan bergegas keluar mengejar baekhyun.

" Sayang kenapa kau bertengkar dengan yoora noona.." Nara mengintip dari balik dinding pemisah.

" Anii tak apa sayang.. hanya salah paham."

Baekhyun terus berlari kecil sambil menahan tangisnya, terkandang langkahnya terantuk. Tongkat pemandunya tertinggal di apartemen chanyeol. Kata kata pemuda itu begitu menohok.

 _Tak usah pura pura buta untuk menarik perhatianku, aku sama sekali tak tertarik padamu. caramu picik byun baekhyun. Kau menyalahkan nara atas apa yang ku alami padahal semua ini karena salahmu.. salahmu.._

Lalu semua tampak gelap gelap dan dingin.. ia mendengar yoora berteriak tapi semua tampak ringan, tanpa beban.

 _Kau tahu park chanyeol, aku memberikanmu mataku agar kau bisa menatap indahnya mentari pagi, meski aku tak bisa menatapmu lagi aku hanya berharap bisa melihat mentari pagi melalui dirimu.._

Yoora terus berteriak memanggil baekhyun namun baekhyun hanya diam tak bergerak darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya.

 _jika harus begini tak apa, aku senang bisa bersama denganmu meski dalam waktu yang amat singkat. Park chanyeol berbahagialah.._

" Park chanyeol, kau sadar apa yang sudah kau perbuat hah?? lihaaat ini.. lihaaat !!" Yoora melemparkan berkas ke arah chanyeol.

" Apa ini ??"

" Bacalah sendiri, baekhyun di rumah sakit."

 _nama pendonor : Byun baekhyun_

" Maksudnya ??"

" Kau bodoh park chanyeol, bodoh sekali.."

Yoora terus menemani baekhyun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, ia mulai khawatir.

tiba tiba nara memaksa masuk ke kamar baekhyun.

" Dasar pecundang, kau byun baekhyun.. hah.. sudah mau mati saja kau masih berusaha merebut chanyeol dariku hah.. kenapa kau tidak mati saja.. chanyeol milikku.. " Yoora terhenyak ia menghampiri nara lalu menamparnya dan mengajaknya keluar.

" Jangan pernah sekali berkata kasar pada baekhyun, kau dengaar.. aku sudah cukup sabar menghadapi sikapmu pada baekhyun dan adikku.. hutangku sudah lunas.. jangan ganggu baekhyun lagi.."

" Mata dibalas mata noona.. aku kehilangan mataku karena mu dan si bodoh baekhyun merelakan matanya karena alasan cinta.." nara tersenyum jahat.

" Apa katamu barusan?? "

" S..s..sayang.." chanyeol menghempaskan tangan nara.

" Jadi benar, pendonor mataku itu baekhyun dan bukan kau.. selama ini kau mengarang cerita kalau kau tidak bisa melihat karena memberikan matamu untukku.. tapi ini bukan matamu.. tapi mata baekhyun.." chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan nara kencang.

" S.. sakit.." ucap nara

" Sakit ?? Aku menyakiti baekhyun karenamu.. aku melemparkan air ke mukanya karenamu.. aku memakinya karenamu.. karena kebohonganmu.. kim nara.. kau sakit jiwa.." chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan nara dan yoora.

mesin penyokong hidup baekhyun berdenyut perlahan. chanyeol mendekati ranjang baekhyun.

" Maafkan aku baekhyunnie.. pasti sakit sekali ya rasanya.. maafkan aku.. " air mata chanyeol mulai menetes perlahan tangannya menyentuh jemari baekhyun.

" Baekhyunnie.. kumohon bukalah matamu.. jangan memejamkan mata seperti itu.. jangan membuatku takut.. baekhyunnie.. bangunlah.. aku mohon padamu.." Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di jemari baekhyun.

" Saranghae.. baekhyunnie.. "

tiiiiiiiit... mesin itu tak berjalan sesuai rytme nya, hanya garis datar..

" Baekhyunnie.. sayang.. baekhyun.. dokteeeerrr... dokteeer.. "

 _Chanyeollie, suatu saat kau akan bisa melihat indahnya mentari pagi dengan kilauannya yang cerah. menikmati dinginnya senja atau nyamannya perasaan saat kaki kita menjejakkan langkah di atas rerumputan._

 _Chanyeollie jika suatu saat kita berpisah tak usah khawatir, aku tak akan benar benar pergi. Hanya menunggu waktu untuk dipertemukan kembali.. sampai saat itu tiba.. berbahagialah.._

Chanyeol berjalan hampa di tengah derasnya hujan, payung hitam yang menaunginya tak dihiraukannya sama sekali di tengah hujan dia mematung di atas sebuah nisan. Sebuah nisan yang membuat hatinya tersayat sayat.

 _Byun baekhyun.._

 _" Saranghae.. baekhyunnie.. terimakasih karena pernah hadir dihidupku.."_


End file.
